Total Drama Island: The New Arrivals
by nurturing
Summary: A KOF/TDI crossover. What happens when the main characters of the King Of Fighters are invited to participate on the new Total Drama Island? Read and find out! Comments and reviews are asked for the story to continue.


Note: This is a King of Fighters and Total Drama Island crossover. Chris will be known as Chip to avoid any confusion between him and the KOF Chris.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kyo arrived at Benimaru's house by 8 'o' clock with a letter in his hand. He had phoned him earlier and the two discovered that they had received the same invitations; invitations to Total Drama Island: The New Arrivals. Daimon had gotten one too, though they didn't know many of the other KOF participants had gotten one too. He rang the doorbell and smiled when he saw his friend after so long.

"Hey!" Benimaru cried happily and hugged Kyo. They retired to the living room to decide what they were going to do.

"So what do you think? Should we go?" Benimaru asked thoughtfully.

"Hey! If we can compete in The King Of Fighters tournaments, we can surely handle a summer camp with crazy challenges" Kyo replied with a lax reaction. "Besides..." He continued "It's for 100,000 dollars!" Kyo cried out joyfully at the chance of winning that much money.

"Well, I don't really care about the money. I'm wealthy, remember. But I will go to test my skills and get another chance at beating you. It might be fun too!"

He had no idea how wrong he was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay sure! I'll come too. Later!" Daimon hung up and turned to his son who was impatiently waiting for him to finish.

"What's the matter Daddy!" His little son cried out, eager to find out what the phone call was about.

Daimon looked at his son and smiled. Picking him up and setting him down on his soldier he told his son…

"Your Daddy's gonna be on T.V!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Terry looked up from the invitation to Andy, Mai, Joe and Mary.

"An invitation to Total Drama Island: The New Arrivals. What do you think guys?"

The group looked at each other.

"I think we should go. It's just a summer camp on an island in a lake" Mai said, clueless to the horrors of Camp Wanakwa.

"You do know we have to do all sorts of life threatening challenges don't you?" Mary asked, thinking she hadn't watched Total Drama Island.

"We've faced Orochi! What could be more life-threatening than that?" Joe said, agreeing to Mai's choice.

"I think it will be a good chance to see how much my training has paid off" said Andy. None of them were surprised that he looked forward to facing dangerous challenges, scary woods and even worse, Chef's food.

"I think it'll be fun! So whadya say guys!" Terry said in a jolly way.

Everyone looked at each other again and smiled at Terry approvingly.

"Great! Let's see how far we'll make it!"

_______________________________________________________________

K' looks at his invitation to the show disapprovingly.

"I'll do it for the money" K' said, agreeing with Maxima, Kula and Whip to enter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ryo, Yuri and Robert arrive and sit down before Takuma.

"This is the opportunity we have been waiting for, a chance to show the power of Kyokugen Karate!" Takuma said eagerly. Getting the chance to demonstrate the power of Kyokugen Karate once more, what an opportunity!

"Does this mean we will enter Father!" Yuri asked casually

"We sure will!" Replied her father "We will show the world the power of Kyokugen Karate! Ya!" They all rose their fists and cheered about entering the competition.

What a bunch of idiots!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yashiro looked up from the letter and smiled at Shermie and Chris.

"Well?"

They look at each other and send him a smile.

"As long as we don't plan on using the money for Orochi" Shermie said with a tone that made it appear she was confident Yashiro would agree.

She was right.

Ralf, Clark and Leona stood in front of Heidern, awaiting his commands.

After pacing back and forth a couple of times, he returned his gaze to the four invitations on his desk. He had already decided not to enter but Ralf, Clark and Leona had decided otherwise. He stopped and turned towards them. They looked at him, wondering what he was about to say. He smiled.

"Enter!"

____________________________________________________________________________________

Vice and Mature smiled at each other in the dark alley, holding their invitations. Laughing softly and eerily,

they walked out of sight.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kim gathered the students at the spot under the large tree in his dojo.

Giving a smile full of sparkling teeth, he announced his decision, making Chang and Choi's decision as well.

"We're gonna enter and show the world the Korean Tae Kwon Do JUSTICE!"

His wife and sons, May and Chae Lim, the other students and even Jhun cheered while Chang and Choi shook their heads sadly.

_______________________________________________

Shingo ducked out of sight as Benimaru shut the window.

"Yes! Kyo's entering too!"

He kissed his invitation and excitedly whispered to himself.

"I'm coming too Kyo!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Well master?"

Athena asked her master his decision as Kensou stood nervously beside her. Bao watched with anticipation as Chin paced the room, wondering if Athena, Kensou and himself should accept the invitation. He turned to them and observed how badly they wanted to go and smiled.

"Alright!"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yamazaki noticed Billy Kane approach him. He had the same invitation in his hand that Yamazaki held.

"How about we take out the competition first, and face each other in finals?" Billy asked with a smirk. Yamazaki's unimpressed look was replaced with a devious looking smile.

They shook hands, ready to toss the others out of the way in the competition before facing each other.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Iori looked at the letter in his hand without showing any emotion, though he was smirking on the inside.

"I know you'll come Kyo! I'll be ready to defeat and kill you!"

__________________________________

So… What do you think! Comment please!


End file.
